


Gifts

by CleoBane



Category: Jimon - Fandom, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Baker!Jace, Birthday, Boys Kissing, Crushes, F/F, Friendship, Gifts, Jace Wayland is a Lightwood, M/M, Simon Likes To Spoil Jace, Simon is a Rockstar, Valentine's Day, Wealthy!Simon, christmas day, insecure!jace, jace is confused, new years day, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 19:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18745894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleoBane/pseuds/CleoBane
Summary: Simon loves to spoil Jace with gifts as much as he can. Jace is oblivious as to why.(I got an idea of a filthy rich SImon spoiling Jace with all sorts of gifts and this was born)





	Gifts

**VALENTINE’S DAY**

“Someone has an admirer.” Izzy said, as she picked her way around the huge bouquets of roses littering Jace’s office. Her eyes widened as she saw two giant red teddy bears and two big boxes of chocolates on his table. The expensive kind too.

“I know who it is.” Jace said, irritably. He had a small bag on his lap, with the name of an expensive jeweler on it.

“Who?” Izzy asked, excitedly, opening a box of chocolates. “Maybe she wants a girlfriend?”

“Aren’t you with Clary?” Jace asked, arching an eyebrow.

“Fine. Two girlfriends, if you want to get technical.” Izzy said, popping a chocolate in her mouth. “Oh my, this is so good! So, who is it?”

Jace handed her a card and tried not to blush as she read it.

“Simon?” She laughed. “Clary’s best friend Simon?”

“He has this idea that he and I would be good together.” Jace said. “He’s really annoying.”

“This is a bit much.” Izzy said. “I think it’s sweet. What’s in the bag?” she gestured to the jeweler’s bag on his lap.

“A bracelet.” Jace muttered. “With diamonds.”

Izzy squealed. “Lemme see!”

Jace rolled his eyes and handed the bag to his sister. When he first saw the bracelet, he thought he was going to pass out. Simon Lewis was the most annoying person he had ever met. And somehow the dumbass had a thing for him.

A huge thing. If the gifts that had been coming in since he opened the bakery for the Valentine’s Day rush was anything to go by.

“I wonder if Clary would mind if I made a play for Simon.” Izzy mused looking at the bracelet in awe.

“I wouldn’t cross the leprechaun if I were you.” Jace teased.

“Haha.” Izzy rolled her eyes, handing over the bag back to Jace. “So what are you going to say? Are you going on a date with him?”

“Why?” Jace asked, dropping the bag on the floor next to his chair. “Just because he got me a lot of pretty presents? I’m not that easy.”

“I think you are just being silly.” Izzy said. “He likes you. A lot, by the looks of things. What’s the problem?”

“I’m not looking for a relationship right now.” Jace said simply.

Jace didn’t look at the look on his sister’s face. He knew she’d look at him with pity. Finally, she sighed. “Suit yourself. Can I have this?” she picked up the box of chocolate she was eating from. “Ooh and this…” There was small pink and red teddy bear next to one of the giant teddy bears, with black horns and a tail shaped like a heart.

“No.” Jace blushed. “I-I kinda like that one. You can take one of the body guards.” He gestured to one of the giant teddy bears.

“Have you been playing with the teddy bears, Jace?” she asked, grinning.

“No.”

He had. But she didn’t need to know that.

She already knew too much.

***

“Diamonds?” Magnus’s eyes widened as he saw the box the bracelet came in. “That boy…”

“It is beautiful.” Clary breathed. “He must really like you. I remember back in senior year, he only wrote a song for me. And he was supposed to be in love with me.” Underneath her breath she muttered. “I would have preferred diamonds.”

“You should see Jace’s office.” Izzy chuckled. “It’s every teenage girl’s dream. Flowers, teddy bears and chocolates.”

“Wow.” Alec had opened the box and gaped at bracelet. “Magnus, how come you don’t get me pretty things?”

Jace groaned as he put his head down on the table, as his family teased him. “Why is he doing this?”

“I think it’s pretty obvious.” Magnus said. “He likes you. And going by the bracelet, I’d say a whole lot. And he got me a crummy mug for my birthday.”

“The one with a penis in it?” Clary cackled. “I like that mug. I helped pick it out.”

“Well, I’m pretty sure he doesn’t want to sleep with you.” Izzy said.

“Izzy!” Jace glared at his sister, his cheeks bright red.

“She is right.” Magnus said. “I remember when…” Magnus looked at his boyfriend. “Come on Alexander, let’s go and get you something shiny.”

“Those two are gross.” Jace said. He felt Izzy and Clary staring at him. He didn’t want to admit it, but he loved the bracelet. Of all the loud and obnoxious gifts, he had gotten from Simon today, the bracelet was his favorite. And the tiny patchwork devil teddy bear. The smell of the roses gave him a headache and the giant teddy bears…? That was just overkill.

He could feel their eyes on him as he looked at the bracelet.

“What?” he snapped at the girls.

“Stop being such a baby and call him.” Izzy said. “It’s Valentine’s day…you shouldn’t be alone.”

“I’m fine.”

“Well, here he comes.” Clary stood up, pulling Izzy up with her. “Have fun.”

Jace looked up and saw Simon walking into his shop. He grinned at Clary and Izzy before turning dark eyes on Jace.

“Hey.” He said, sitting in front of Jace. The shop was empty. Jace had sent his employees home for the day and was planning to close up.

“Hey.” Jace said. “I guess I should say thank you.”

“What for?” Simon asked.

Jace rolled his eyes. “Simon…what are you doing?”

“What am I doing?” Simon asked, looking puzzled.

“All the gifts.” Jace said, running his fingers in his hair. “For God sake, you got me a diamond bracelet.”

“Did you like it?” Simon asked, grinning. Jace sighed and looked away from him.

“That’s not the point.” Jace said. “Why are you doing this?”

“I told you.” Simon said. “I like you. I think we could be good together. And it’s Valentine’s Day.”

“So you sent me a dozen bouquets of flowers, expensive chocolates and the Hulk Twins? Not to mention the bracelet.” Jace shook his head. “Just because you like me?”

“You don’t like them? The gifts I mean.” Simon’s expression dimmed. Jace backtracked.

“No, they are fine. A bit much that’s all…”

Simon didn’t look convinced.

“I’m serious.” Jace said. “I kinda liked the little guy the most. And of course the bracelet. I mean, it’s diamonds. I’m not an idiot.”

Simon grinned. “Well then…so will you?”

“Will I what?” Jace asked, his eyes narrowing.

Simon rolled his eyes. “Go out with me, silly. I’m asking you out.”

Jace sighed. “Simon…”

“It’s OK.” Simon grinned, although there was disappointment in his eyes. “It’s OK. I just have to try harder that’s all.”

Jace shook his head, smiling. “It’s just that…I’m not ready for a relationship. The gifts are great. Hell, better than great, but if you want them back I’ll…”

“Don’t be stupid, Jace.” Simon said; his face stony. “I got them for you. I’m not going to take them back ‘cos you didn’t go out with me. What kind of person does that?”

He stood up and walked towards the door. Then he stopped. “Are you coming?”

“What?” Jace was still reeling from Simon’s outburst.

“I planned a nice romantic dinner and I’m not going to eat alone.” Simon said. “So are you coming?”

Jace opened his mouth to say something.

“As friends, Lightwood .” Simon said impatiently. “We don’t have to be alone today. I promise to drop you off at home with your virtue intact.”

“OK.” Jace felt about two inches high. “Let me lock up.”

Dinner was…well, fucking romantic.

Fucking Simon.

All the while Jace was thinking he could at least have gotten Simon a card.

 

**BIRTHDAY**

He had only gotten about two hours of sleep, it seemed when there was a loud pounding on his door.

Jace got up, grumbling. It was Saturday, who wakes up at; he looked at the time and his eyes widened, 9AM in the morning. It was later than he thought but it was still too early to be up on a Saturday.

Plus, it was his birthday. He should be allowed to sleep in.

“This had better be good.” He muttered as he opened the door. And blinked.

At first, he wasn’t sure what he was looking at. There were balloons, so many bright colours. The person behind the balloons held a couple of bags in his hand.

“Happy Birthday, Sunshine.” Simon said, cheerfully.

Jace groaned and rubbed his face tiredly. “For the love of…come in, Simon.” He said and turned to go into his room. “I’ll be right back…I need to wake up properly. How good are you at making coffee?”

“I make my own coffee.” Simon said. “Do you want me to make you a cup?”

“Yeah…do that.” Jace said, stumbling back to his room.

Thirty minutes later, he felt wide awake. Simon was sitting at his kitchen counter, typing furiously on his phone. He grinned at Jace when he came in. “Hey, there’s the birthday boy…Happy Birthday. Did I say that already?”

“Yeah.” Jace said, his eyes flicking to the bags and balloons on the kitchen counter. “You shouldn’t have.” Jace pointed at the bags.

“What?” Simon gaped. “But you’re my favorite Lightwood. Even if you won’t go out with me, I can still get you something. Don’t worry; I didn’t get any diamonds this time.”

Jace was torn between looking into the bags and…

“You can look.” Simon said, his expression amused. “It’s your birthday.”

Jace rolled his eyes. He reached for the closest bag. It was heavy. He looked inside and his eyes widened.

“An Xbox?” Jace scowled at the grinning brunet. “Simon…I-I don’t even know how to…”

“I’ll teach you.” Simon said. “That gift is as much for me as it is for you.”

Jace rolled his eyes. “Of course.”

The second bag was smaller and really light. Jace frowned and opened it tentatively. He frowned when he saw a simple white envelope.

He gasped when he opened the envelope. It was a ticket to France. Booked a year in advance. “Oh fuck me…”

“Well, if you insist…” Simon said, his voice heavy with amusement. Jace gave him a dirty look and Simon laughed.

“France?” Jace asked, his voice breathy. “You-You shouldn’t have.”

“Why not?” Simon asked with a shrug. “You’re worth it. I heard you tell Alec some time ago that you wanted to see Chef Pepe Le Pew. “

“Pepe Le-?” Jace shook his head, chuckling. Then he wrapped Simon in a huge hug and lifted him. When he put him back on his feet, he pressed a kiss on his cheek. “Thank you. It’s the best birthday present I have ever…it’s even better than the bike I asked for when I was twelve.”

Just then his phone rang. Jace looked at it and rolled his eyes and looked at Simon apologetically. “Sorry, I have to take this. I’ll see you tonight?”

Simon nodded, his face strangely pink. “Y-Yeah, I’ll see you tonight.” Jace smiled and turned to answer the phone.

*

“Paris?” Clary squealed. “Do you think he’ll take me back? I was wrong about him.”

“Honey, you’re a lesbian.” Magnus said, patting her hand.

“So? I could be straight if it would get me a ticket to France. Or at least bisexual.” She grumbled, then looked at her girlfriend. “Sorry babe…”

“No, you may be on to something.” Izzy said thoughtfully.

Jace shook his head. “You guys are crazy.”

“Why?” Clary asked. “It’s not like you want him. Simon needs someone who loves him.”

“And that’s you?” Jace asked dryly. He knew they were teasing but for some reason, he didn’t like it. At the same time he was uncomfortable with the was Simon was spending on him.

“Are you OK?” Alec asked him. “You look weird.”

“I’m fine, just weirded out.” Jace said. “He’s spending so much on me.”

“Well, everyone and their dog knows he likes you.” Izzy said. “This is just his way of showing you.”

“But it’s weird.” Jace said. “It feels like he’s buying my affections.”

“Wow, why don’t you just say that to my face?” Jace heard Simon say behind him. He turned to see the brunet staring at him with an unreadable expression. Simon looked at the others and smiled a tight smile. “Hey guys…sorry I’m late. But I can’t stay. I-I have a thing. Dinner’s on me…” His gaze slid over Jace once more before he muttered, “Happy Birthday, Jace.”

Then he was gone.

“Well, that was awkward.” Alec said. Jace was silent.

“He looked kinda sad.” Clary said, sounding a little subdued.

“I feel bad.” Izzy said. Magnus just took out his phone and started typing furiously.

Dinner wasn’t fun.

*

Simon wasn’t home and he wasn’t picking up his calls.

Jace hated feeling bad, especially on his birthday. Technically, it wasn’t his birthday anymore but he should have been buzzing with excitement at yet another birthday well spent.

Instead, he was sitting at Simon’s doorstep, waiting for him so he could apologize for-for what exactly?

He was thinking of giving it another fifteen minutes then he’d leave. He was tired and he wanted his bed.

“What are you doing here?” Jace heard a familiar voice ask. He looks up to a flushed and scowling Simon.

“Are you drunk?” Jace asked, standing up. Simon took an unsteady step back and looked up at him.

“What are you doing here, Jace?” Simon asked. “Is everyone OK?”

“Everyone is fine.” Jace said. “I-Can we talk?”

“Oh, what about?” Simon asked and Jace could hear the snark. “I don’t think I have anything to say to you.”

“Come on, Simon, don’t be like that.” Jace said as Simon unsteadily unlocked his front door. “I-I’m sorry.”

“Sorry? Why…OK, I can’t do this.” Simon shook his head. He turned to look at Jace, barring his entrance into the house. “I buy stuff for you because I like you and I want you to be happy. That’s all I want. I don’t care if you don’t go out with me. I don’t care if you never see me that way. To hear you tell everyone that I am buying your affections was a shitty thing to say. And what hurts the most is that you actually believe that I would actually stoop so low as to pay you to like me. How pathetic do you think I am?” He held up a hand as Jace wanted to say something. “Don’t answer that. I get it, OK? I am Simon, the annoying, desperate loser who has to pay people to like him. Don’t worry about it, Jace. I won’t be giving you any more gifts. You don’t need to worry about-about me trying to buy your affections.” He took a deep breath and exhaled shakily. “Good bye Jace.”

The Jace found himself staring at the wood panel of Simon’s front door.

 

**CHRISTMAS**

Four months.

Jace hadn’t seen Simon in nearly four months.

The others had, of course. The guy had obviously been avoiding him. Alec and Magnus had tried to get him to forgive Jace but apparently, Jace had committed the ultimate crime and couldn’t be forgiven ever.

That just made him angry.

It seemed that Simon had either blocked him or he was screening his calls because Jace had been unable to get in touch with him. He was also conveniently absent from his home and for some reason, Jace couldn’t find him anywhere.

It was Christmas Eve and the bakery was closed for the holidays. Jace was supposed to meet up with the guys for the annual Christmas party at Magnus’ place and he was seriously thinking of missing it this year.

For some reason, he had been feeling listless and bored. And a little bitch too, as Alec had said. He didn’t want to admit it but he missed Simon. He missed seeing him all the time, missed his inappropriate jokes and come ons. He missed his smile and his laugh. He missed the way Simon would wink at him whenever their eyes met.

Damn, he missed him.

This had been the longest he had gone without talking to Simon. Even when he was on tour, Simon called him at least every other day. Now, because of his stupid insecurity, he had pushed him away.

He was just getting out of the shower when he heard the doorbell ring. He quickly put on a pair of sweatpants and walked barefooted to the door. He looked through the peep hole and froze.

He swallowed nervously and opened the door. Simon stood outside, bundled up in layers. In his hand he had a black bag. “Hi.” His voice was neutral.

“Hey.” Jace said, cursing the tremor in his voice. “Come in.”

“I’m not staying.” Simon said, hesitating before he stepped inside. “I just came to give you this.” He held out the bag. Jace frowned and took it, he peered inside and saw it was a brand new laptop, still in its sealed box.

“I thought…” Jace started.

“I had it customized about six months ago.” Simon said, his voice still bland. “It came in last week. I was going to give it to Becks but I had it made just for you. So it’s only fair that you have it. I wasn’t-I am not trying to buy your affections or anything. But I don’t need it.”

Jace sighed. “Simon…”

“Y-Yeah, so I’m gonna go.” Simon said, turning to leave. Jace grabbed his arm.

“Simon, wait. Please.”

He saw Simon swallow hard and turn. “Yeah?”

“I’m sorry.” Jace said. “I was stupid and yeah, I thought you were just trying to soften me up but it was stupid. I loved-love all my gifts. Everything you’ve ever gotten me, I loved them all. But they don’t mean shit if I don’t get to see you. I haven’t even taken the Xbox out of the box ‘cos you said you’d teach me. And I can’t even look at Hot Stuff ‘cos he sorta reminds me of you and I really miss you. Please, just let me make it up to you. Or at least let me try.”

Simon was staring at him; his expression softening a little. “Hot Stuff?”

“It’s the small bear you got me for Valentine’s day.” Jace said.

Simon nodded. “You really hurt my feelings.”

“I know and I’m sorry.”

“I got drunk and made out with some guy at the back alley of Maia’s bar.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“And I wrote an angry song about you. It was horrible.” He smiled. “I’m thinking about putting it in the new album.”

“I totally deserve it.” Jace said, smiling back at him.

“I missed you too.” Simon said.

Jace sighed in relief and pulled Simon into his arms in a big hug.

“Aren’t you going for Magnus and Alec’s party?” Simon asked, his voice muffled.

“I was just in the shower when you came.” Jace said, pulling away. He put the bag on the table by the door and pulled Simon to the living room. “Stay. I’ll be right out and then we’ll go.”

“Yes, sir.” Simon said, taking off his coat.

*

“I see you two made up.” Magnus said. “It’s about time too, you guys were getting boring.”

“He looks really pretty when he grovels.” Simon said, with a smirk. “I couldn’t resist.”

“Hey, I didn’t grovel.” Jace said indignantly.

“But you did, a little bit.” Simon said, leaning against him.

“Maybe a little.” Jace conceded. All was well in the world again.

“Aww, you guys made up.” Clary slurred behind them.

“Already?” Simon said, rolling his eyes as he caught a tipsy Clary. “It’s barely 10PM.”

“Magnus gets the good stuff.” Jace said in her defense.

 

**NEW YEAR**

Ten…

Nine…

Eight…

Seven…

“Hey!” Simon said, appearing at Jace’s side. “There you are.”

Six…

Jace smiled at him. For some reason, he had been feeling a little bit…let down. Since they made up less than a week ago, Simon had stopped flirting, stopped trying to be inappropriate, stopped…just stopped.

He wasn’t sure he liked it.

Simon was treating him like everyone else and that…sucked.

Five…

Four…

Three…

Two…

In that instant, Jace made up his mind.

One!

Happy New Year!

He cupped the back of Simon’s head and kissed him before he could change his mind. He felt Simon freeze before sighing and pressing himself closer and deepening the kiss. At the back of his mind, Jace wondered why it took him so long to do this.

Amidst the cacophony of people wishing each other happy new year, Simon pulled back and blinked slowly. He opened his eyes and smiled.

“Took you long enough.” He said and Jace blushed.

“Yeah, well…”

Simon leaned up and kissed him again.

“Don’t freak out, but I got you something.” Simon said, smirking as he pulled back.

“What?” Jace blinked, confused. “You got me a gift?”

“What can I say?” Simon shrugged. “I like buying you things.”

 

 


End file.
